<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Prey by ReyloBrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494160">Catching Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit'>ReyloBrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Leia is a foster Mum, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Rey is a foster kid, Sex, Smut, ben solo has a girlfriend, masturbating to others having sex, predatory behaviour, sinister Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo: rich, bored and dangerous. And the son of Rey's latest foster parents. She recognises the hungry way he watches her - like she's prey. But is she willing to be caught?</p>
<p>A dark fic (Rey is 18, Ben Solo is a few years older)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is darker than the stuff I usually write so please mind the tags.</p>
<p>A note for non-UK readers: although not technically a foster child at 18, there is a system here which allows 18 year olds to remain with their foster parents to finish their education.</p>
<p>Thanks to LittleMistake and RoadLessTravelled for the help &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey turns the key in the lock and the door springs back. </p>
<p>And there stands a man, towering in front of her.</p>
<p>That's the first time she sees him and she doesn't know who the hell he is.</p>
<p>Stood in the entrance, he's huge, despite the high ceilings and acres of space. He turns slowly to face her and she's frozen. Unsure whether to scream or flee. </p>
<p>But it's not her house. It's just another temporary foster home, until they move her on to the next residence.</p>
<p>And so she doesn't move.</p>
<p> He looks at her with boredom, like he might yawn, as his eyes drop lazily to her feet before dragging back to her face, barely seeming to see her, and then he twists back to the hallway and yells, "Mum."</p>
<p>She sees it now. Their frames are completely different, but he has the same eyes - rich brown in the centres fading lighter at the edges - it makes them seem soft despite the deep brow and taut jaw. His hair is different too, so dark it's almost black, and thick and waved.</p>
<p>His mother comes scuttling down the hallway; a nervousness in the way she holds her shoulders. In the three month's Rey's been staying here, she's never seen her current guardian look that way.</p>
<p>The man stalks off as the older woman passes him and Rey toes off her trainers, pushing them under the coat stand with the side of her foot. Her rucksack still hangs from her shoulders and she drums the strap.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Rey, sorry - did he give you a shock?"</p>
<p>Rey shakes her head carefully. She's always careful, especially with her words, especially when the price of a misstep is being moved on again.</p>
<p>"That's Ben, my son," the woman, Leia, places her small hand on her arm and guides her along the passageway, in the direction he'd gone. "I wasn't expecting him or I would have warned you. But he's down from Uni for a couple of nights with his girlfriend."</p>
<p>Rey nods, hand tightening around the rucksack strap. This house isn't the type for family portraits. It's one of the many things she's observed in her journey through houses:  the bigger the home, the fewer the personal touches. The smaller places are rammed full of photos and mementos. The larger ones like this have sparsely displayed artworks instead.</p>
<p>On the first night she'd stayed here, she got up in the early hours and snooped around like she always does. She's good at it, skilled at moving about silently, going about unnoticed. She'd found only one family photo in Leia's locked study. A silver frame containing a skinny gangly boy, his ears too big for his head, his smile unnatural on his face.</p>
<p>He's changed. It's not surprising she didn't recognise him from the picture.</p>
<p>Leia rambles on,  pulling her past the kitchen, where she catches a glimpse of him draped up against the counter, a tall girl with platinum blonde hair and fashionable clothes leaning in close to him, her hand sliding into his back pockets. His eyes flick to Rey's, watching her as she passes by the doorway, and then she's at the staircase.</p>
<p>"Go put your stuff in your room, Rey," Leia's saying. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." It's a dismissal. They don't want her intruding on family time. She tramps up the two flights of steps to the attic floor. There are two bedrooms here but she'd never thought to explore the other one - it's so bare she'd assumed it was for guests like her own room. </p>
<p>Now she drops her stuff onto her bed and creeps next door. The light is fading and the room is bathed in grey, but it's not so dim she can't make out the double bed, a desk and two bags in the room's centre - their contents sprawled across the carpet. She steps inside. The room is empty but she can tell it was once his, clearly stripped of its most precious belongings. The room has the faintest aroma of musky cologne with just a bookshelf of novels remaining and in the wardrobe a few shirts hanging dejected. She opens the drawers of the desk. There's a couple of pencils, what looks like old revision notes, a porno mag and a notebook. She takes the last item and goes to the bed. The sheets are luxurious and in the bedside cabinet there's a box of condoms, lube and handcuffs. She stares at them. They are  not a novelty pair, they are something he invested money in. When she touches them the metal is cold in the palm of her hand. She thinks about taking those too but he'd miss them.</p>
<p>Back in her room, she sits on the floor, back resting against the wardrobe, listening to music through her headphones, and opens his book. His handwriting is firm and decisive, not hurried - slow and deliberate. She trails a fingertip over the inked letters and reads. Each page is covered in detailed notes on a girl. Descriptions of what they look like, how they feel, the noises they make, the things they like, dates, times, locations. It's a thesis on every woman he's ever been with. </p>
<p>At dinner she knows he is watching her from the corner of her eyes. She's good at observing people this way, without them knowing, her vision fixed on her plate, only contributing to the conversation when she has to. Leia does most of the talking with her husband Han throwing in the odd flippant remark. Ben is silent, although his girlfriend occasionally says something cutting. She is clearly intelligent and fashionably unimpressed and disinterested. Rey suspects Ben is the same, his face pulled into a permanent scowl.</p>
<p>He's strange looking, she decides. One moment unattractive - his features magnified and crooked like a caricature of himself. And yet in the next, from a different angle, he is very handsome, beautiful even, his lips plush and his skin smooth and pale. </p>
<p>After dinner, he leaves to go out with his girlfriend. He hasn't spoken a word to her, not even met her eye or thrown her a smile. She wonders if he resents her being here. Or perhaps he's so used to the comings and going of foster kids like her that he doesn't care.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>She's dragged from sleep by a noise. It enters her dreams and pulls her to consciousness. For several seconds her brain scrambles to remember where she is, the same way it always does when she wakes. When she remembers and opens her eyes, the room is dark.</p>
<p>The noise comes through the wall.  Soft moans punctuated by harsh grunts and the bang of a headboard.</p>
<p>She knows what it means and she rolls onto her side, and peers at her phone. One am. </p>
<p>It's not the first time she's heard other people fucking. Usually she plugs in her earphones or flips the pillow over her head and tries to block out the noise. But tonight she has a feeling they want her to hear - or at least <em>he</em> does. His grunts and groans are so fierce and images of him come uninvited into her mind. Those dark eyes, that plush mouth, his strong arms. Blood rushes down between her legs despite herself and she rubs her thighs together willing her body not to respond. </p>
<p>She shouldn't be listening like this. It's perverted. And she shouldn't feel aroused, her nipples peeking, her fingers creeping below the elastic waistband of her underwear. She should be disgusted, appalled. Instead, she can't help but close her eyes and imagine him pressed down on her now, making those sounds in her ear. She slides two fingers inside herself, wet with want, pumping herself in time to the thumps of the headboard.</p>
<p>His girlfriend is whining, building towards her orgasm and she hears him swear, a deep commanding voice that has a shiver slicing down her spine and her cunt pulsing. She draws her wet fingers up to her stiffened clit, swiping around it frantically and coming silently into her fist as he moans loudly, the bed slamming into the wall one last time. Her own orgasm is fierce, and she makes herself come again straight after, her hips bucking and her spine arching as her walls clutch around nothing.</p>
<p>When she floats back to herself, the voices next door are hushed and whispered, soft laughter and then silence. </p>
<p>She rolls onto her side. Her cheeks flaming, shame creeping in on her until she drifts into miserable sleep.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>He's there in the kitchen at breakfast, just him, dressed in only his pyjama bottoms, one arm crossed over his defined chest as he rubs absentmindedly at his pectoral muscle. There's a half eaten bowl of cereal in front of him but he's staring down at the phone in his lap, not looking up as she enters.</p>
<p>She flips on the kettle and the action catches his attention. He stares at her as she fetches a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer. The cereal boxes are lined up on the top shelf, and she balances up on her tiptoes, one arm steadying herself against the countertop as she reaches up with the other. Her fingertips graze the bottom of the box and she concentrates on shuffling it forward. </p>
<p>Then he's there pressing his body against hers. Her breath catches but it's barely a moment and then his arm lifts up to the shelf.</p>
<p>"The weetabix?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Y-yes." </p>
<p>He takes it in his hand and drops it down on the smooth marble surface. She can smell him up close like this, his scent formed strongly of soap and bitter coffee, and his body is warm behind her.</p>
<p>He steps back and she spins around, hands gripping the work top, gaze fixed to the ground as his own snakes down her body. She shouldn't have come downstairs dressed like this in her own short PJ bottoms, fluffy socks and vest. She's not wearing her bra and she knows he has a perfect view of her small breasts through the thin cotton material.</p>
<p>"Where's your girlfriend?"</p>
<p>He shrugs. "Dunno. In the shower probably." He slinks back to the table and she tugs a wheat biscuit from the package, pouring the milk carefully along its length, enjoying the way the tan crisscross of cereal soaks up the liquid. Is he watching her? She can't be sure but her skin burns anyway.</p>
<p>His girlfriend strides in, already dressed in tight jeans and a sweater. Her hair is styled and her light eyes ringed with black. Not acknowledging Rey, she goes over to Ben.</p>
<p>"Baby, I'm off." She bends down to kiss him, her hand cupping his jaw. </p>
<p>Rey averts her eyes away, but she hears the suck of their mouths, and then his girlfriend telling him she'll see him in a week.</p>
<p>When Rey peers back, she meets his eye over his girlfriend's shoulder and he smirks as he squeezes her arse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The day is grey and she leans against the bus window, drawing circles with a forefinger in the misty condensation, her text book open on her lap. She needs to read this passage by tomorrow but her thoughts keep wandering back to Leia's son. The boys at school seem so immature, so young, in comparison and yet he's only a few years older than her. She thinks about how he'd watched her last night and how he'd looked at her this morning. She's not stupid - she knows she's lonely. She knows she is probably imagining this, fulfilling that part of her that longs to be wanted. But she can fantasise, can't she? She's allowed that.</p>
<p>The walk home from the bus stop is cold and her fingers and toes hurt by the time she reaches the empty house. She shrugs off her coat and goes to make a cup of tea, hoping the hot drink will thaw her fingers.</p>
<p>As she waits for the water to boil, his voice calls out from the far side of the kitchen, his head appearing over the back of the sofa. He'd been sprawled out along its length, that's why she hadn't seen him.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says, his voice thick with sleep, as he rubs the heel of his hand into his heavy lidded eyes. He yawns and stretches. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Quarter past four." She pours the steaming water into a plain white mug, the teabag hissing, and floats a teaspoon backwards and forwards through the darkening liquid. "Do you want some tea?"</p>
<p>"No." He sinks back down and she can't help but wander over and sit on the arm of the chair next to him, blowing across the surface of her drink as she does. This part of the kitchen sits below the long skylights and faces a wall of windows, the large garden beyond obscured by the fogged glass and the streaming fat raindrops.</p>
<p>He yawns loudly and she sees the rows of his perfectly straightened teeth and the back of his throat. "You just got back from school?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"How long you gonna be staying here?" </p>
<p>"I...I don't know." Rey never plans too far ahead, there's never been any point. Better to live day by day. That way you can't be disappointed when everything changes. She'd like to go to university though, if she gets the grades and can find enough money. "I guess until my exams in the summer." She takes a sip of her scorching tea, and it occurs to her that  he'd asked in order to calculate her age so she tells him. "I'm 18."</p>
<p>He shifts up to sit. "And what's your sob story?"</p>
<p>"Sob story?" </p>
<p>"There's always one. Why don't you have your own folks - why are you staying with mine?"</p>
<p>She tilts her head. "You're not really interested."</p>
<p>He examines her and chuckles. "You're right. I dont give a shit." He swings his long legs to the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>He looks like he might be about to leave and she doesn't want him to go yet.</p>
<p>"You're at uni?"</p>
<p>"Yes York."</p>
<p>"Studying?"</p>
<p>"Engineering." He pauses, rubbing his thumb nail between his fore and middle fingers. "I'm going to join the navy or the airforce when I graduate."</p>
<p>"You're too tall." She takes another sip.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You're too tall for a cockpit...or a submarine."</p>
<p>Resting his elbows on his knees he peers up, assessing her, and she recognises that look. She's seen it many times before. </p>
<p>The first time was on the face of her parent's drug dealer. Sometimes he'd swing by the flat and his eyes would roam the place greedily, eyeing up the few toys scattered about the place, always landing on her. It frightened her and she took to hiding under her small bed, face buried into her bear, whenever he came round.</p>
<p>Ben has those same hungry eyes. A prickle runs across her skin and the hair at the back of her neck  bristles.</p>
<p>"You got a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" he asks in a swallow.</p>
<p>"That's none of your business."</p>
<p>He nods, smirking to himself. "And that is a no then."</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The wind rattles her window and she can't sleep. Next door, there's the sound of him padding about the room. She has college tomorrow, an early start, but instead of closing her eyes, she listens intently, straining to hear what he's doing.</p>
<p>She imagines him perched on his bed, topless like this morning, his hand gliding over the planes of his stomach, and his broad chest. She sighs and her own hand drops below the bed clothes. Just like the night before she touches herself, imagining it's him pleasuring her body, fingers stroking inside her, circling her clit, whispering filth in her ears. He'd fuck her brutally, she thinks, ramming that glorious body into hers, forcing her to take everything he has to give, opening and filling her up.</p>
<p>She moans. Usually she's silent, adept at doing this noiselessly, her orgasm slipping from her lips in mute screams. Tonight she's going to make him suffer. Just like he did to her.</p>
<p>Perhaps he doesn't hear through the thin partition. Maybe he has his ear buds in or is engrossed in a movie. But she gives him a show regardless. Not holding back. Babbling nonsense, long accentuated vowels, wild wimpers, and one final cry as she comes hard, her body jerking and spasming, and the mattress groaning and squeaking beneath her.</p>
<p>It's silent in the room behind her, deadly so, the silence of a wolf with its ears pricked up alert and listening.</p>
<p>She smiles to herself and drifts into oblivion.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>6.30 am her alarm buzzes and she makes her way bleary-eyed into the bathroom on the attic floor. She steps into the large shower cubicle and lets the warm water rain down on her head. This is the fanciest bathroom she's ever used and she tips back her neck, so that the water hits her face, and flicks through the different shower modes, deciding on her favourite.</p>
<p>The roar of the water in her ears means she doesn't hear the door open, or bare feet tiptoe across the tiled floor, or the screen slide back. She opens her eyes and he's there. In the cubicle with her. His eyes are black, and the corner of one side of his mouth twitches in amusement at her shocked gasp.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?" she yells above the noise of the water, crossing her arms to cover her chest.</p>
<p>"Taking a shower," he says, ducking his head under the flow and raking his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>She takes a step back towards the wall. "Get out!" she hisses.</p>
<p>He reaches behind her for the shower gel, leaning right into her so that his face is meer inches from hers. She can see fresh stubble peppered along his jaw and upper lip, and the strange way his irises are darker in their centres than their edges. They flick quickly left right left right as he stares at her. </p>
<p>"Don't pretend you don't want me here - after your little performance last night?"</p>
<p>She gives him her well practised blank expression, the one devoid of emotion, designed not to provoke. "I don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>"I heard you." Deliberately his gaze slithers down her body hovering at the small patch of curls between her thighs. "You wanted me to hear."</p>
<p>She frowns. "And so did you."</p>
<p>His eyes flip back to hers. "What?"</p>
<p>"You wanted me to hear you fucking her."</p>
<p>"Ahh sweetheart, I assure you I wasn't thinking about <em>you</em> at the time."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Her face remains steely and he swallows slowly, the Adam's apple in his throat rising and then falling. "Now get out and I might not tell Leia about this."</p>
<p>His jaw tightens, and he bends so his face is right in front of hers. "And if I don't?"</p>
<p>"I'll scream."</p>
<p>He chuckles and whispers, "But... you won't." His eyes swim around her face again, thinking, and this time when he speaks his mouth hovers directly above her ear, his breath frisking the shell, "You know I can take whatever I want."</p>
<p>She leans away from him and now it is her turn to inspect him, making a show of reading his face, taking his measure. Then eyes locked on his, she says, "But you won't." </p>
<p>"Won't I?" He raises his eyebrows with the question, his body still close to hers. She can see his cock pulsating, hardening and curving upwards towards her.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He nods, smiling to himself as he pulls himself upright and squeezes the shower gel into the palm of his hands. The gel foams as he rubs the soap along his shoulders, over his chest and down his stomach to the trail of hair that leads to his cock, the white froth sliding over the ribbed contours of his body, falling onto the tiles under their feet.  When he's done he grips himself in his fist and leers at her.</p>
<p>"Let me out," she says, as he glides his hand along his shaft, twisting as he reaches the swollen head.</p>
<p>The morning air is frigid and, no longer under the water, she shivers. He stands to one side, still pumping himself as she inches past him, her front pressed against the glass screen so that her flesh doesn't brush his. It's even colder outside the cubicle and her legs tremble as she wraps herself in a warm towel from the rack.</p>
<p>Back in her room, she can't stop herself from trembling despite the heat from the towel. It's the shock she tells herself. Not that it's the first time some fucker has pulled something like that, although that doesn't make it any easier or any less terrifying.</p>
<p>But this time, it's worse. Far more frightening. Not because of the danger, because of her own temptation. A temptation to submit to him. This strong desire is the other reason her body quakes. And it is there now as she scrubs the towel roughly over her breasts, stimulating her nipples to stiffen, and then  between her legs where a pulse throbs violently.</p>
<p>Down the hall the shower thunders, and so she heads into his room, noting the expensive watch on his bedside table and the designer trainers by the door. </p>
<p>Why can't she have nice things too? Nice things like him. </p>
<p>She makes her decision.</p>
<p>His bed is unmade and she climbs into the covers that smell of him and of sex, he hasnt changed them, and tosses the towel to the floor. </p>
<p>When he comes in, her fingers are already buried in her cunt and her skin flushed. </p>
<p>He starts. Then strides to the bed. His cock is still hard, he never finished himself off. Did he know she'd be waiting or did he plan to come and find her? She has a feeling he's someone who doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
<p>"All for me," he growls, reaching down to grip underneath her thighs and tug her to the side of the bed. He kneels down and his mouth is on her, giving her no time to breathe before he's sucking at her clit. She gasps at the overwhelming feeling and he pulls her hand from between her legs and jams his own fingers inside her. "You've never done this before, have you?  I'm gonna be the first one to eat you out, to touch you here, to have you," he rambles into her wet folds.</p>
<p>"No, never," she lies, wanting to please him. They all think they can tell the difference but they never can.</p>
<p>He strokes at the spongie flesh on her front wall and swirls his tongue around and around her clit, pausing as her breath begins to hitch and her legs shake, then flicking her with long, firm strokes. "I'm going to make you so wet for me." She moans at the feel of his words vibrating against her, squeezing her eyes shut, giving way completely to the sensations he's causing. "And I'm going to show you how much better this is when I do it to you, sweetheart." He flickers his tongue madly over her, until she's digging her heels into the side of the mattress, desperately trying to clamber away, as everything in her body braces and strains, on the brink. But he grips her in a vice-like hold and sucks her up sharply into his mouth until she comes violently, oblivion sweeping through her body and her cunt clenching once, twice, thrice, around his fingers, her stomach contracting and her spine arching. "Fuck!" she screams.</p>
<p>When she comes back to herself and opens her eyes, he's rolling a condom down his long shaft with deft fingers and she shuffles back up the bed, him following her, pausing to run his teeth over one nipple and rubbing his cheeks against the soft skin of her breast, and then he's there above her, his knees parting her thighs, and the head of his cock nudging between her swollen folds.</p>
<p>"You're going to take everything I give you, every fucking inch of me, and you're not going to complain, are you?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head, biting down on her lip, her hands reaching up to feel him at last, his skin hard and damp.</p>
<p>His arms are braced either side of her head as he lowers himself down. "You're going to love this because I'm going to give you what you need - a good firm fucking, you needy little bitch." The head of his cock is at her entrance now and there's a little resistance to him, before he pushes through, the feel of it lighting her up all over again. "Fuck, you're so tight," he grunts, forcing himself further inside before halting. "Come on baby, open up for me." He bends her leg, pushing her knee up into her chest, creating more room for himself, sliding in deeper and deeper and bottoming out. "There it is."</p>
<p>She grimaces. He's big and the stretch stings, his head knocking against her cervix. "Wait," she gasps, palms flat on his chest, holding him back. "Wait."</p>
<p>"Come on," he growls, burying into her neck, nibbling down her throat until he reaches the crook of her shoulder and bites down.</p>
<p>She cries out, slamming her fist against his back until he releases his mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't do that!" she warns him and he smirks beginning to grind his hips into her gentle and slow.</p>
<p>"I wanna hear those noises you were making last night. Those fucking sweet wimpers and whines."</p>
<p>"Your parents?" </p>
<p>"Out. Asleep. Downstairs. I don't give a shit. You can be as loud as you like baby. They can't hear us ... Come on - come for me again." She likes the way his mouth runs loose, likes the way he's fucking her despite his beautiful girlfriend, likes the way his parents could catch them, likes his heavy weight crushing down on her,  likes the sensation of his dick slamming in and out of her slight body, likes the smooth feel of the planes of his body beneath her hands, likes the way his fingers are back at her clit determined to drive another orgasm from her.</p>
<p>And he does. Her body coming apart beneath him as she lets herself go completely, not caring about the shameless noises that fly from deep within her, knowing he loves it, knowing it's all the encouragement he needs to follow her too.</p>
<p>The bed rattles as his thrusts become more frenzied, his early rhythm and control lost as he crashes into her and comes with a groan that she feels reverberate around his chest. Digging her nails into his shoulders she keeps him close as he empties into her.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>When she returns from college in the afternoon he's on her straight away, barely allowing her through the door before his hands are grabbing her arse and he’s carrying her through to the kitchen with her legs wrapped around his waist, the feel of him erect against her belly. He bends her over the kitchen table, pushing on her back until she's laid out flat, then yanks down her jeans. He doesn't bother removing her cotton briefs, swiping aside the gusset and sinking into her.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about your tight tight cunt all day," he mutters as he fucks her roughly, the angle even deeper than before. She's been thinking about him all day too. During English class, and when she should have been studying in free period, instead scrolling through his Instagram and Twitter. At lunch she sat on her own as usual in the corner of the cafeteria, sandwich untouched, reliving it all, finger trailing over the tiny ridges his teeth have made in her skin.  She had a history lesson in the afternoon, her bruised sit bones painful on the wooden chair, and then she'd caught the bus home, unsure if he'd still be there.</p>
<p>She liked what he'd done to her this morning. It doesn't matter if it's meaningless. That he hardly spoke to her before or after. That she doubts he even knows her last name. </p>
<p>She comes from nothing. She's nothing. She knows that's what he thinks. She knows it herself to be true. </p>
<p>But when they're together, joined like this, she's not nothing. She's everything. There's a power she has over him and as much as he may believe that he is the one in control, she is.</p>
<p>Because he may think he's clever, cunning, but so is she. A manipulator. And a good one too - she's had years of studying some of the best.</p>
<p>When he's done, she wriggles up her jeans and peers over her shoulder at him with doleful eyes. He's tucking himself away and doing up his fly, the used condom, tied up and dumped on the floor by his feet.</p>
<p>"If your Mum finds about this, will she throw me out?"</p>
<p>A bitter chuckle escapes his mouth. "I am the one who'd be in the shit. It's me she'd kick out - probably disown me too." He shakes his head. She turns around, hugging the table top, eyes still pensive. She watches as the thoughts flicker over his face and he frowns, peering at her. "You wouldn't tell her, would you?"</p>
<p>"No," she says quickly, stepping towards him, hands twisting in the hem of his t- shirt. Waiting a beat, she thinks of his watch and his trainers and this huge house, and all the nice things she'd like to own as well as him, and she whispers, "But there's something I'd like you to buy me," her eyes rising to meet his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you see the twist coming?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>